Isildurs Fluch
by o.O lovely Melody O.o
Summary: Mein Name ist Gîlfaen. Tochter des Arathorns und Gilraen. Aragorns Schwester. Ich habe gewartet. Jetzt wurde der Eine Ring gefunden. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er vernichtet wird. Isildurs Fluch wird nicht meiner sein. (10 Gefährten; Legolas/OC; hällt sich an den Film)
1. 1Kapitel

Es war schon fast Abend. Die Vögel hörten auf zu zwitschern und die Kerzen wurden entzündet. Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt und umschmeichelte Imladris in einem glühenden, orangenen Licht. Die Bäume wiegten sich im Takt des leichten Windes. Es war schön. Bruchtal war schon immer schön. Ruhig und friedlich.

Ich saß am Ufer des kleinen Baches, der durch das Tal floss. Die Luft duftete schön nach Blüten jeglicher Art, sodass ich sie tief in meine Lungen zog. Meine Finger gruben sich in das weiche, grüne Grass unter mir.

Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und schauten gen Himmel, der langsam dunkler wurde. Den Mond konnte man schon sehen. Ich lag einfach da und konnte mich nicht an einen einzigen Moment erinnern, der so schön war wie dieser.

Erst einige Zeit später hörte ich leise Schritte hinter mir. Einer der Elben die Herrn Elrond bedienten stand auf der großen Wiese.

"Meine Herrin, Ihr Bruder ist angereist und mit ihm noch einige Begleiter. Herr Elrond vermag sie bei sich zu haben um ihn gemeinsam zu begrüßen. Zusätzlich haben sich einige Gäste angekündigt die im Laufe der Nacht eintreffen werden.", sprach er in weichem Sindarin. Es klang fast wie Musik...sie stellte die Sprache der Menschen in den Schatten sie so hart zu klingen schien, wenn man sie zu lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Ich setzte mich geschickt auf, glättete mein Nachtblaues Gewand und nickte dem Elben zu. Leise folgte ich ihm zurück zu den prachtvollen Bauten die das Tal seit vielen Jahrhunderten schmückten. Dort verabschiedete er sich von mir worauf hin ich ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte und weiter durch die Hallen ging. Mein Ziel war die Bibliothek zu der mich Herr Elrond gerufen hatte. Viele Gänge durchschritt ich bis ich dort ankam. Ich vernahm ein leises Getuschel hinter der verschlossenen Tür bevor ich an ihr klopfte. Ein deutliches "Herein" kam mit entgegen und ich ging in den Raum hinein.

Dort stand er. So wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Jahre, oder sogar vielleicht Jahrzehnte lang hatte ich ihn nicht gesehen. Einzig über Briefe hielten wir den Kontakt. Nicht eine Sache hatte sich an seinem Aussehen verändert. Die braunen Haare, die genauso dunkel waren wie meine, fielen ihm bis knapp unter das Kinn, der Bart der sein gereiftes Gesicht zierte, die alte Lederjacke die er scheinbar des öfteren selbst reparierte (eine Eigenschaft die er früh entdeckte und mit mir teilte) und auch das Langschwert das an seiner Hüfte hing. Seine linke Hand war darauf gestützt. Erst jetzt schien ich richtig zu begreifen: er war wirklich wieder da. Mein Bruder, war nach Imladris zurück gekehrt.

Er öffnete seine Arme und strahlte mich an. Ich hastete in seine Arme und ließ mich von ihm hochheben. Als er mich wieder auf den Boden herab ließ strich er mir über die linke Wange und begutachtete mich von oben bis unten.

"Meine Schwester, nichts an dir hat sich verändert. Genauso schön und strahlend wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte, Gîlfaen." Seine grauen Augen starrten in meine, deren Farbe identisch zu sein schien.

"Auch du bist genau wie vorher, Aragorn. Wie schön es ist, dich wieder hier zu wissen.", sprach ich zu meinem Bruder und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich habe mich vor einigen Monaten einmal auf gemacht und wollte dich im Düsterwald besuchen. Doch du warst nicht da. Irgendwo weit im Norden sollst du dich herumgetrieben haben."

Er lächelte:"Ja, es scheint so, als ob ich in den Jahren überall war nur nicht hier bei dir in Bruchtal. Wobei ich gerade von Herr Elrond hören musste, dass du wohl auch nicht immer hier verweilt hast." Er zwinkerte mir zu und wandte sich wieder dem Herren von Bruchtal zu. Aragron nickte ihm zur Verabschiedung zu und führte mich an seinem Arm aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

Wir beide wusste was unser Ziel war. Immer nachdem Aragorn nach langer Zeit wieder in Imladris war, gingen wir zusammen zum Grab unserer Mutter.

"Arwen war krank vor Sorge um dich. Nahezu jeden Tag bettelte sie mich an sie zu dir zu bringen. Dabei wusste ich doch selbst nicht wo du dich immer aufhieltst. Sie hat nächtelang geweint wenn wieder ein Brief von dir kam in dem du geschrieben hast, dass du doch noch nicht zurück kommst.", sprach ich leise und schaut ihn von der Seite an. Mein Bruder schien keine Miene zu verziehen und stierte stur nach vorn auf den Weg.

Wir waren noch immer weit vom Grab unserer Mutter entfernt, als sich ein mir unbekannter Elb zu uns gesellte. Ich blieb stehen als ich bemerkte, dass mein Bruder nicht mehr weiterlief. Er lege seinen Rechten Arm auf die Schulter des blonden Elben, der es ihm gleich machte.

Aragorn lächelte und klopfte dem Elben mehrmals auf die Schulter:"Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, Legolas." Das war also sein Name. Legolas. Vielleicht kam er aus dem Grün- jetzt Düsterwald. Das würde seinen Namen erklären...Grünblatt. Er stand stolz und aufrecht vor uns. Seine langen blonden Haare leuchteten im Licht der vielen Kerzen, die den langen Gang erhellten. Sie waren mit einigen komplizierten Drehungen und geflochtenen Stellen aus seinem Gesicht gebunden. Seine grüne Tunika funkelte und man konnte gut die goldenen Fäden erkennen, die im Stoff verwebt waren. Er sah so anders aus als die Elben die in Bruchtal lebten. Erhabener. Er war mehr eine Erscheinung.

Der Elb und mein Bruder wandten sich mir zu, als sie mit ihrer Begrüßung fertig waren. Der Elb begutachtete mich von oben bis unten...wie ich es bei ihm gemacht hatte.

"Legolas, dies ist meine geliebte Schwester Gîlfaen von der ich so viel erzählt habe. Als ich mich aufmachte um den Norden zu erforschen, hatte sie sich dazu entschieden in Bruchtal zu bleiben.", sprach er zu dem Elben und legte seine rechte Hand auf meinen Rücken.

Anschließend schaute er mich an:"Und das ist Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Er ist seit langer Zeit mein Weggefährte und hat mich auf vielen Reisen durch die Wälder begleitet"

Mein Blick fand Legolas' und ich verbeugte mich leicht: "Mein Prinz, es ist mir eine wahre Ehre euch kennenzulernen." Seine Hand schnellte hervor und zog mich hinauf, sodass ich wieder aufrecht stand.

"Die Ehre ist wahrlich auf meiner Seite. Sie müssen sich nicht verbeugen. Da ihr Bruder ein so guter Freund ist würde es sich falsch anfühlen. Vor allem, da sie ja nicht irgendjemand sind. Prinzessin von Gondor nehme ich ist euer Titel?", lächelte er mich an. Seine blauen Augen strahlen nur so vor sich hin.

"Und Arnor, was viele zu vergessen scheinen.", antwortete ich ihm mit gesenktem Kopf. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf meinem Oberarm.

Unsere Unterhaltung wurde von einigen eintreffenden Reitern unterbrochen. Menschen, Elben und zu meiner Überraschung auch Zwerge.

"Sie sind eingetroffen. Ich denke der Rat wird morgen stattfinden. Gîlfaen, auch du wurdest von Herrn Elrond eingeladen.", sprach mein Bruder. Er schien mit seinen Gedanke weit fort. Ein Rat? Warum hatte ich noch nichts erfahren...

Es sah so aus, als konnte Legolas ganz genau hören was ich dachte:" Ich erlaube mir die Vermutung, dass Herr Elrond es schlicht und einfach vergessen hat dich darüber zu informieren. Er war die ganze letzte Nacht damit beschäftigt, den Ringträger zu heilen."

"Ringträger? Er wurde gefunden? Nach den ganzen Jahrhunderten?", keuchte ich und starrte meinen älteren Bruder an.

Dieser nickte:"Morgen früh wir der Rat anfangen darüber zu reden was mit dem Ring passieren wird."


	2. 2 Kapitel

Elbisch:

Havo dad: Setz dich

* * *

"Meine Herrin...Lady Gîlfaen. Sie müssen nun aufstehen sonst kommen sie nicht pünktlich.", weckte mich die sanfte Stimme der Hofdame. Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach. Nicht genug Luft konnte ich einatmen. Das Blut rauschte durch meine Ohren und ließ mich für einen Augenblick taub werden. Ich spürte meinen Herzschlag in der Brust. Seit der Eine Ring in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe war, waren meine Träume von Niederlagen und Tod geplagt. Vier Nächte nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr erholen. Solange hält er mich schon wach. Der Rat wurde einige Male verschoben. Bis der Ringträger seine volle Kraft wiedererlangt hatte. Heute morgen war es nun so weit.  
Langsam hatte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle. Ich setzte zuerst meinen rechten und dann meinen linken Fuß auf den Steinboden, der mit einigen Fellen bedeckt war, neben meinem Bett. Die rothaarige Hofdame hatte schon wieder ein neues, wunderschönes Gewand hervorgezaubert. Wie sie es zu jedem Tagesbeginn machte. Schnell half sie mir hineinzuschlüpfen. Der lavendelfarbene Stoff schmiegte sich an meine Haut und umarmte mich fast. Die Elbin zog den silbernen Gürtel um meine Taille fest und machte sich daran meine Haare für den Rat herzurichten. Wobei ich daran zweifelte, dass gutes Aussehen viel bringen wird. Man würde mir wohl mehr Respekt entgegen bringen, wenn ich mit meinem Schwert an der Hüfte dort eintreffen würde.  
Schnell waren meine langen Haare entknotet und mit den Silbernen Ketten geschmückt die wohl zu dem Gewand gehörten.  
"Wo erwartet Herr Elrond mich?", fragte ich die schöne, rothaarige Elbin, während ich gerade eine dunkle Locke hinter die Ohren streifte. Ich fuhr mehrere Male über den weichen Stoff meines Rockes. Nie zuvor hatte ich solch schöne Kleider wie in Imladris gesehen.

"Nicht Herr Elrond, sondern euer Bruder erwartet euch schon vor eurer Tür. Er will euch zu dem Treffen begleiten.", erklärte sie mir. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wunderte mich über dies.  
"Aha...danke, du wirst nicht mehr gebraucht.", lächelte ich und schickte sie hinaus. Ich blieb noch einen kurzen Moment sitzen und atmete tief durch. Mir war bewusst, dass dieser Tag kein einfacher werden würde. Lange Zeit werden wir diskutieren. Es wird sicherlich zu Uneinigkeiten kommen. Vor allem wenn Zwerge und Elben aufeinander treffen, was nie gut endete, wie es sich in der Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte.

Nach einigen Momente erhob ich mich aus meinem Bett und näherte mich der Tür meines Gemachs. Aragorn stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er hatte den Kopf an sie gelehnt und summte vor sich hin. Ein räuspern entsprang meiner Kehle und schon lagen seine kühlen Augen auf mir.  
Er lächelte und entfernte sich von der Steinwand:"Guten Morgen, ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich zu dem Treffen begleiten könnte." Aragon nahm meinen Arm und führte mich die langen Gänge entlang.

Als wir dort ankamen, waren die meisten schon eingetroffen. Menschen, Elben und Zwerge aus ganz Mittelerde. Und auch der Hobbit, der den Ring hier her gebracht hatte. Ein Neffe vom alten Bilbo. Lange hatte ich ihn nicht mehr hier gesehen bis er vor einigen Monaten hier auftauchte.  
Elben aus Lothlorien und dem Düsterwald. Zwerge vom Erebor und den Blauen Bergen. Sogar Leute aus Gondor waren anscheinend eingetroffen. Das Schicksal des Ringes betraf uns alle.  
Ich nahm neben meinem Bruder Platz und verhielt mich ruhig.  
Herr Elrond erhob sich. Er eröffnete den Rat mit den Worten:"Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde. Ihr seid hierher gerufen worden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagieren.", er schaute jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht. Tief atmete er, bevor er fortfuhr:"Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung...niemand kann dem entgehen. Ihr müsst euch verbünden, oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb."  
Alles war still. Seine Worte ließen mein Herz unruhig werden.  
"Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo.", sprach er den Halbling an. Frodo...das war also sein Name. Er sah eingeschüchtert aus und machte sich auf seinem Stuhl noch kleiner als er war. Zögerlich stand er auf und trat in die Mitte des Halbkreises. Langsam legte er den goldenen Ring auf den achteckigen Steinsockel. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe. Es schien fast so, als ob schon eine Unsichtbare Bedrohung von dem Ring ausging

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme rechts von mir:"Dann ist es also wahr." Meine Augen bewegten sich langsam zu dem sprechenden Mann ohne meinen Kopf zu bewegen. Währenddessen setzte sich Frodo wieder auf seinen leeren Stuhl und tauschte einen Blick mit Gandalf der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Der dunkelhaarige Hobbit schien fast erschöpft von den wenigen Schritten.

Der Mensch, der vorher schon gesprochen hatte erhob sich und ging einige Schritte auf den Ring zu: "In einem Traum sah ich den östlichen Himmel sich verfinstern. Doch stand im Westen noch ein bleiches Licht und eine Stimme rief:Das Ende steht bevor. Isildurs Fluch ist gefunden." Immer Weiter ging er auf den Ring zu. Ich schaute zu Herrn Elrond um zu sehen ob er was gegen diesen Mann unternehmen wird, dessen Hand sich nun nach dem Ring ausstreckte.  
"Isildur's Fluch.", flüsterte er.  
Herr Elrond sprang auf und rief laut den Namen des Menschen:"Boromir!" Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell.  
Auch Gandalf sprang auf und brachte mit seinen Worten die Erde zum beben:"Ash nazg durbatuluuk, ash nazg gimbatul," Meine Gedanken verfinsterten sich und mein Kopf fing an zu pochen. Ich drückte ihn in meine Hände die sich in meinen Haaren verkrallten. Die Worte schienen in jedem Winkel meines Körpers Schmerzen zu bereiten. Auch die Anderen des Rates stöhnten vor sich hin. Der vorher strahlend blaue Himmel waren plötzlich von dunklen Wolken bedeckt.  
"Ash nazg thrakatuluuk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatu.", fuhr Gandalf fort. Als der Zauberer zu-ende gesprochen hatte wurde es still, und die Sonne drang wieder durch die Baumkronen.  
Der Herr von Bruchtal sah empört zu dem Zauberer herüber:" Niemals zuvor hat jemand gewagt Wörter in jener Sprache in Imladris auszusprechen."  
"Doch bitte ich nicht um Entschuldigung, Herr Elrond, denn die Schwarze Sprach von Mordor wird vielleicht bald in allen Winkeln des Westens vernommen werden.", erwiderte der alte Zauberer und ging weiter in die Mitte des Rates. Bei seinen nächsten Worten richtete er sich vor allem an Boromir:"Der Ring ist durch und durch böse." Gandalf wandte sich ab und lief wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.  
Doch Boromir schien nicht zu verstehe. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sprach leise:" Er ist ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk an die Wiedersache Mordor. Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen" Der Mann stand wieder auf und erklärte dem Rat:"Lange hat mein Vater, der Truchsess von Gondor die Mächte von Mordor abgewehrt. Bei dem Blute unseres Volkes." Unwillkürlich zog ich ein Augenbraue hoch. Der Sohn des Truchsess.  
"Eure Länder werden wir zu verteidigen wissen.", fuhr der Mann fort. Mein Bruder neben mir rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Platz herum. Für einen Moment gingen meine Augen zu ihm. Ich ergriff seine Hand um ihn zu beruhigen. Doch selbst das brachte nichts bei Boromirs weiteren Worten:"Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes. Lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden."

Ohne Vorwarnung unterbrach ihn mein Bruder:"Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen. Niemand kann das." Boromir wandte sich langsam Aragorn zu.  
"Denn der Eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein. Er ist es der ihn beherrscht." Mein Bruder hatte Recht. Der Ring würde mehr Verderben bringen als Abhilfe.  
"Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen.", gab der Mann Gondors arrogant zurück.  
Hinter ihm sprang Legolas auf. Der Elbenprinz entgegnete ihm:" Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer. Das ist Aragorn...Arathorns Sohn. Du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet." Seine Worte ließen Boromir für einen Augenblick erstummen, bevor er zurück zu meinem Bruder schaute.  
Überrascht sprach der Mann:"Aragorn. Das also ist Isildurs Erbe." Seine Worte klangen fast höhnisch. In mir stieg die Wut. Wie er abfällig über meine Blutslienie redete.  
Wieder sprach Legolas dazwischen:"Und er ist der Thronerbe von Gondor." Der Satz hallte durch die Reihe. Gegenüber von mir schaute Frodo meinen Bruder mit weit geöffneten Augen an.  
Aragorn neben mir versuchte die Situation zu beruhigen:"Havo dad, Legolas"  
Doch Boromir stichelte weiter:"Gondor hat keinen König...Gondor braucht keinen König."  
Als er wieder an seinem Platz saß mischte ich mich zum ersten Mal leise ein. Und doch konnte jeder genau meine Worte vernehmen:"Wenn mein Bruder seinen Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors einfordert, wird der Sohn des Truchsess wohl kaum Mitspracherecht besitzen. Die Zeit in der Gondor keinen König besitzt und von einfachen Menschen beherrscht wird, werden nicht ewig andauern." Meine Hände hielten sich an den Lehnen des Stuhles fest. So wütend war ich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Keinen Einzigen Blick verschwendete ich an diesen Mann, obwohl ich seinen durchaus auf mir spürte. Aragorn legte nun seine Hand auf die Meine und drückte sie für einen Moment.

"Aragorn hat Recht. Wir dürfen ihn nicht einsetzen", stimmte Gandalf zu. Er schaute überlegend auf den Boden vor sich, während der kleine Hobbit zu ihm aufsah.  
Herr Elrond, der Aragorn und mich Jahre lang wie ein Vater aufgezogen hatte, erhob sich wieder von seinem Platz und erklärte:"Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg. Der Ring muss vernichtet werden" Seine Worte blieben in der Luft. Sie klangen düster nach. Alle starrten zu dem Ring.  
Der erste der sich danach wieder regte war ein Zwerg, dessen Hand schon nach seiner Axt griff:"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Er erhob seine Axt und schlug damit auf den Ring. In Tausende Stück wurde sie zerbrochen und flog in alle Richtungen, während der rothaarige Zwerg nach hinten auf den steinernen Boden geworfen wurde. Er blickte schockiert zu dem Ring hinauf, als seine Landesgenossen ihm wieder aufhalfen.  
Elrond, der Leiter des Rates sprach:"Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli, Glóins Sohn, jedenfalls von keiner Kraft die wir hier besitzen.", er machte eine kurze Pause. Sein Blick war stur auf den Ring gerichtet:"In den Feuern des Schicksalsberges erschaffen, kann er nur dort vernichtet werden. Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hinein bringen und in die feurige Kluft zurück werfen aus der er stammt." Einem nach dem Anderen schaute er an:"Einer von euch muss das tun."

Dann war es ruhig. Keiner wollte die Aufgabe übernehmen. Selbst ich dachte, dass das keine Abenteuer war, das ich unbedingt erleben wollte.  
Wieder einmal ertönte Boromirs Stimme:"Man kann nicht einfach nach Mordor spazieren. Seine Schwarzen Tore werden von schlimmeren bewacht als Orks. Das Böse dort schläft niemals. Das Große Auge ist stets wachsam. Nichts weiter als karges Ödland, übersät mit Feuer, Asche und Staub. Selbst die Luft die man atmet ist wie giftiger Dampf. Nichts mit 10.000 Männer könnt ihr das schaffen. Das ist Wahnsinn." Er schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf. Ich konnte verstehen was er sagte. Die Aufgabe schien schier unmöglich. Es stand alles dagegen, dass wir das schaffen könnten.  
Verärgert erhob Legolas aus seinem Stuhl nach oben:"Habt ihr nicht gehört was Herr Elrond gesagt hat? Der Ring muss vernichtet werden." Seine Stimme erklang im Rat. Wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte, wäre ich jeden Augenblick aufgesprungen.  
Doch der rothaarige Zwerg mischte sich ein:"Und ihr haltet euch wohl für den, der das tun soll!" Seine tiefe, raue Stimme zeigte zweifellos, dass er davon nicht angetan wäre.  
"Und wenn es uns misslingt...was dann? Was geschieht wenn Sauron sich zurück nimmt was ihm gehört?", rief der Mann aus Gondor in die Runde, als der Zwerg energisch aus seinem Stuhl sprang.  
"Eher will ich sterben, als dass ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe.", brüllte er Legolas entgegen. Auf einmal verließen fast alle ihre Plätze und stritten lautstark. "Niemand traut einem Elben."

Ich sah wie Gandalf mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Dies war nicht wie er es sich erhofft hatte.  
Auch ich erhob mich nun aus meinem Stuhl und ging in die streitende Meute und versuchte den Männern klar zu machen, dass dies der Situation in keinster Weise hilft. Doch was ich zuhören bekam, ließ mich fast an den Kragen des Herren von Gondors springen:"Und was will eine Frau davon wissen, was hilfreich ist und was nicht. Dies ist keine Angelegenheit für das schwache Geschlecht."  
Leise hörte ich die Stimme des Halblings, während Gandalf auf Boromir einredete:"Ich nehme den Ring." Als keiner auf ihn reagierte wiederholte Frodo:"Ich nehme den Ring. Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor."  
Alle Streitenden sahen nun überrascht zu dem Hobbit. Und als Frodo weiter sprach wuchs mein Respekt vor ihm nur umso mehr:"Obwohl...ich den Weg nicht weiß."

Gandalf war der Erste der auf Frodo's Bereitschaft reagierte. Er trat zu dem kleinen Mann und sprach:"Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin, solange du sie zu tragen hast." Der grauhaarige Zauberer stellte sich hinter Bilbos Neffen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Dann erhob sich mein Bruder von seinem Platz:"Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun." Er trat vor Frodo und beugte sich auf die Knie:"Du hast mein Schwert."  
"Und du hast meinen Bogen.", erklang die melodische Stimme des Elben Prinzen als er sich zu den Dreien dazu gesellte.  
Und auch der Zwerg Gimli schloss sich der Gruppe an:"Und meine Axt."  
Ich atmete tief durch. Schon vorher hatte ich meine Entscheidung gefällt:"Da ich meinen Bruder nicht schon wieder alleine davon ziehen lassen kann, stehe auch ich hinter dir, Frodo. Ich werde dir alle Hilfe zukommen lassen, die mir möglich ist zu geben." Der Hobbit grinste mich an un dich stellte mich neben meinen Bruder der mir mit einem Lächeln die Hand auf meinen Rücken legte.  
Langsam lief Boromir auf uns zu:"Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies dann der Wille des Rates ist,", sprach er während sein Blick für kurze Zeit auf mir und dann auf meinem Bruder stehen blieb,"so wird Gondor sich anschließen."

Urplötzlich ertönte eine ganz neue Stimme:"Hey! Damit das klar ist, ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin." Der blonde Hobbit Sam, den ich am Tag zuvor kennen gelernt hatte, als er die Gänge erforschte, sprang aus dem Gebüsch hinter den Stühlen. Er drängelte sich zwischen Aragorn und dem Zauberer neben ihm hindurch, sodass er neben Frodo stand.  
Elrond sprach belustigt:"Nein für war, es ist kaum möglich euch zu trennen. Selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Beratung eingeladen ist und du nicht." Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem sonst ernsten Gesicht aus.  
Zu meiner Überraschung kamen noch einmal zwei Hobbits hinzu. Der eine rief:"He, wir kommen auch mit." Die beiden Halblinge rannten vom Torbogen aus auf uns zu. Das mussten wohl Peregrin und Meriadoc sein, über die Gandalf des öfteren erzählte und sich aufregte,"Oder ihr werdet uns in einem Sack verschnürt heimschicken müssen."  
Der Andere Stimmte zu:"Wie dem auch sei...man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese...Abenteuer...was auch immer...Geschichte." Gandalf schaute ungläubig zu uns hinüber.  
"Dann wirst du gewiss nicht ausgewählt, Pip.", sprach der Andere, der dann wohl Merry war. Ein Grinsen stahl sich in mein Gesicht bei den Worten.

"10 Gefährten. So sei es. Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes", verkündete Herr Elrond während er unsere Gruppe musterte. Ein Zauberer, ein Elb, ein Zwerg, drei Menschen und vier Hobbits machten sich auf die Reise.  
Dann fragte Pipin:"Großartig...und wo soll's hingehen?"


	3. 3 Kapitel

Kapitel 3

Einige Wochen vergingen, bis die Vorbereitungen für unsere bevorstehende Reise vollendet waren. Wochen voller Anspannung. Dann war der Tag gekommen. Ich richtete mich in meinem Gemach. Die Zeit der langen Gewänder war nun erst einmal für mich vorbei. Stattdessen trug ich nun eine grüne Tunika, unter der ein Kettenhemd lag, und enge Hosen wie es bei den Elben üblich war. Jedoch war auch eine alte Lederjacke, die der meines Bruder ähnelte, ein Teil meiner Ausstattung.  
Als letztes lagen noch meine Waffen auf dem großen Bett. Lange war ich nicht mehr auf sie angewiesen. Doch es fühlte sich gut an sie wieder in der Hand zu haben...fast familiär. Das Langschwert, das so leicht war, sodass ich es mit nur einer Hand benutzen konnte, knotete ich an meinen Gürtel auf die linke Seite. Braunes Leder zierte das Handstück, dass nach einem goldenen Zwischenstück in die Klinge überging. Einen größeren Dolch, der zum Notfall da war, steckte ich an seinen Platz in meinem rechten Stiefel. Einige weitere kleineren Messer und Dolche befestigte ich an meinem Gürtel. Dann lag nur noch eine Sache auf dem Bett. Mein Liebling. Sie war von den Waffenmeistern aus Númenór für einen meiner Vorfahren angefertigt worden. Eine Peitsche aus braunem Leder. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren Widerhaken an ihr befestigt, die im Licht der Kerzen glänzten. Schon einige Male hat diese Waffe mir das Leben gerettet. Mit den Fingern fuhr ich ihre ganze Länge entlang und vergewisserte mich, dass die Haken noch scharf sind.  
Nachdem ich auch sie an meinen nun vollen Gürtel hing war ich zur Abreise bereit.

oOo

Die anderen Gefährten saßen schon am Frühstückstisch als ich in den großen Saal hinzukam. Allerhand Speisen warteten auf der langen Tafel auf meinen hungrigen Magen. Mein Platz war neben dem jungen Hobbit Sam, auf dessen anderen Seite Frodo, der Ringträger, saß. Zu meiner Linken saß Gimli, der rothaarige Zwerg. Es schien, als ob er sich absichtlich an das Ende des Tisches gesetzt hatte, um weit von den speisenden Elben zu sein.  
"Lady Gîlfaen, ich hatte schon die schlimme Vermutung, dass sie uns nicht begleiten würde. Was hat sie aufgehalten?", erkundigte sich der charmante Hobbit neben mir. Seine Augen leuchteten fröhlich und wie immer spielten ein zartes Lächeln um seine schmalen Lippen.  
Meine Augenbraue hob sich: „Warum hätte ich euch nicht begleiten können. Denkst du, ich würde euch den ganzen Spaß überlassen?", zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Seine Furcht vor dem Bevorstehenden war klar zu spüren. Auch wenn er sie sich augenscheinlich nicht anmerken ließ. Samwise versuchte für seinen Herrn Frodo stark zu sein. Dieser Hobbit war beeindruckender als viele, die ich zuvor auf meinen Wegen trag. Er hatte etwas ähnlich wie der alte Bilbo an sich. Held sein ohne Held sein zu wollen...und mein Gefühl verriet mir, dass es Sam ähnlich ergehen wird.  
"Ich meine, es wäre vermutlich nicht die schlechteste Entscheidung, hier in Bruchtal zu bleiben.", murmelte der blonde Hobbit mit gesengtem Kopf vor sich hin.  
"Vermutlich schon. Jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass du es früher oder später bereuen würdest.", antwortete ich ihm. Auch ich fürchtete mich vor dem was kommen würde. Aber in diesen Zeiten musste man mutiger und stärker as die eigene Furcht sein.

oOo

Wir alle standen am großen steinernen Tor Bruchtals. Es war also endlich soweit...das Warten hatte ein Ende.  
Herr Elrond stand auf einer Anhöhe und zog alle Blicke auf sich:"Der Ringträger macht sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Schicksalsberg. Euch, die ihr mit ihm geht, wird kein Eid und keine Verpflichtung auferlegt, weiter zu gehen als ihr wollt." Sein Blick schien fast etwas flehend als er mir in das Gesicht blickte. Kaum merkbar schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. Meine Entscheidung war gefallen. Mein Platz war an der Seite meines Bruders...und zulange war dieser leer.  
Arwen schien mit sich zu ringen. Ich wusste, was für einen Schmerz sie empfinden musste.  
"Lebt wohl. Haltet fest an eurem Ziel. Möge der Segen der Elben, Menschen und aller freien Völker euch begleiten." Es fühlte sich so an als ob ich mich von meinem Vater verabschiedete als Arwens Vater sprach.

Ich drehte mich zu der Gemeinschaft. Ich stand am Rand neben Sam...es schien, als ob meine Anwesenheit ihn beruhigte...also blieb ich bei ihm.  
"Die Gemeinschaft wartet auf den Ringträger.", ertönte Gandalfs Stimme. Frodo stand fast verloren in der Mitte von uns. Als ob er gehofft hatte, dass Gandalf mit diesen Worten noch warten würde. Zögerlich drehte er sich um und lief los.  
Leise vernahm ich die Stimme des Halblings:"Mordor, Gandalf, liegt das rechts oder links?"  
"Links", antwortete der alte Zauberer und einer nach dem anderer folgte den Beiden aus dem Tor in die Wildnis. Ich lief auf der anderen Seite von Lutz, dem Pony, das Sam führte. Als ich einen Blick zu meinen Bruder warf, war seine Trauer, Bruchtal, und damit Arwen, zu verlassen stark anzusehen. Es war sein Moment, der mich nichts anging.

oOo

Wir machten eine Pause. Noch schienen wir sie nicht zu brauchen, aber die Erschöpfungen würde noch früh genug einsetzen.  
Ich setze mich auf einen großen hellen Stein, etwas entfernt von den Anderen.. Einen Augenblick für mich, das war was ich brauchte. So liebenswürdig wie die Hobbits auch waren, war es anstrengend Tag und Nacht mit ihnen (Und zusätzlich einem Zwerg) zusammen zu sein. Ich ließ mich auf den Rücken fallen und schaute gegen den Himmel. Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten mich...so schloss ich die Augen. Tief sog ich die frische, klare Luft in meine Lungen. Es war fast entspannend...für einen Moment.  
"Geht es euch gut, Lady Gîlfaen...von Gondor UND Arnor?", ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Prinzens des Düsterwaldes.  
"Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? Nur weil ich einen stillen Augenblick dazu nutzte tief einzuatmen? Nichts würde ich an dieser Minute ändern wollen. Außer mein Dolch der mich in den Rücken zu pieken vermag...wo er sich nur die Erlaubnis dazu geholt hat, möchte ich zu gern wissen.", mit diesen Worten warf ich den kurzen Dolch aus seiner Halterung zu meinen Füßen auf den mit Gras bedeckten Boden. Meine Augen öffneten sich und schauten zu dem Elben hinauf. Dieser sprang plötzlich neben mich auf den Felsen und stierte an den Himmel. Nun richtete auch ich mich auf und versuchte zu sehen, was Legolas so aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte.  
"Was ist das?" konnte ich Sams Stimme hören.  
Der rothaarige Zwerg antwortete ihm:"Gar nichts...wohl nur ein Wolkenfetzen"  
Meine Augen waren auf den dunkel Fleck am Himmel gerichtet...irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
"Der sich aber schnell bewegt...und gegen den Wind.", sprach Boromir, der sich nun auch einmischte.  
Plötzlich schrie Legolas auf:"Crebain aus Dunland!", sprang vom Felsen und zog mich mit.  
"In Deckung", verkündete Aragorn und rannte los um unsere Sachen zu verstecken.  
Mein Bruder rief zu Sam und Frodo, dass sie sich verstecken sollten, während Boromir nach Merry und Pippin schrie.  
Der blonde Elb zog mich mit in einen kleinen Vorsprung. Mein Puls dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Ich war mir sicher, dass Legolas ihn hören konnte. Seine linke Hand lag auf meinem Rücken... scheinbar um mich zu beruhigen.  
Ich traute mich gar nicht wo anders als auf den Boden auf dem ich lag zu blicken. Die Crebain flogen über unser kleines Lager, um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden.  
Wir alle krochen vorsichtig wieder aus unseren Verstecken. Legolas hielt mir die Hand hin um mir aufzuhelfen, die ich mit einem Lächeln ergriff. Ich klopfte den hellen Staub von meiner Hose, während ich näher zu den anderen lief.

Gandalf kam aus seinem Versteck hervor:"Das sind Späher Sarumans. Sie kundschaften den Weg nach Süden aus." Mit einem verärgerten Funkeln in den Augen sah er erst zu uns, und dann zu dem großen Gebirge in seinem Rücken:"Wir müssen über den Pass des Caradhras gehen!"  
Ein Seufzen entkam meinem Kehle. Gandalf hatte entschieden...und wir mussten folgen.

oOo

Lange war der Weg bis zum Fuße des Berges...und noch länger war der Weg nach oben. Ich schleppte meinen Rucksack mit mir. Mit jedem Schritt schien er schwerer zu werden. Tief sanken unsere Füße in den Schnee. Meine Zehen konnte ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr spüren.

Ich lief neben Merry als Frodo stürzte und erst bei meines Bruders Füßen zum halten kam. Er faste an seinen Hals und Brust. Wild suchte Frodo mit seinen Blicken um sich. Erst als Boromir, weiter unten stehend als ich, die silberne Kette mit dem Einen Ring aufhob verstand ich. Frodo hatte den Ring verloren...und Boromir hielt in nun in den Händen. Ein Anblick den ich nie sehen wollte.  
"Boromir!", sagte Aragorn bestimmt. Ihm war anzusehen, dass auch er sich nicht wohl fühlte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Herr aus Gondor den Ring hatte.  
Dieser schien fast abwesend als er sprach:"Seltsames Geschick, dass wir so viel Angst und Zweifel erdulden...wegen eines so kleinen Dinges" Er musterte den Ring ganz genau.  
Ich traute ihm nicht. Meine rechte Hand schloss sich um den Knauf meines Schwertes  
"So ein kleines Ding.", flüsterte Boromir.  
Mein Bruder rief erneut seinen Namen und sprach:"Gib Frodo den Ring zurück."  
Nun lief der Mensch langsam auf meinen Bruder und Frodo zu und hielt dem Halbling den Ring hin:"Wie du willst. Mir ist es gleich." Während er sprach schnappte sich Frodo den Ring. Meine Hand löste sich wieder von meiner Waffe als Boromir wieder den Berg nach oben lief, nachdem er Frodo die braunen Haare verwuschelt hatte.

Ich wechselte einen Blick mit meinem Bruder, der noch immer angespannt ausschaute.

oOo

Hoch oben auf dem Berg waren wir nun. Bis fast zu der Hüfte stand ich im Schnee. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte ich noch Pippin mit mir, während Legolas mit seiner Elbenleichtigkeit über den Schnee schritt. In seinen blonden Haaren hatten sich so viele Schneeflocken festgesetzt, dass sie nun weiß aussahen. Er stellte sich nah an den Abgrund. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Bitte...lass den Wind ihn nicht umwerfen.  
"Es sind grausame Stimmen in der Luft.", sprach er gerade so laut, dass wir ihn vernehmen konnten.  
Nun könnte auch ich die seltsamen Stimmen hören. Sie schienen etwas zu murmeln...  
"Das ist Saruman!", brüllte der alte Zauberer vor mir. Nach seinem Schrei fielen riesige Gesteinsbrocken auf uns. Wir alle drückten uns so nahe an die Felswand wie irgendwie möglich.  
Mein Bruder schrie und versuchte lauter als der Lärm des Windes und der Stimmen zu sein:"Er versucht den Berg zum Einsturz zu bringen. Gandalf, wir müssen umkehren."  
"Nein!", erwiderte der Zauberer. Er erhob sich und versuchte mit seinen eigenen machtvollen Worten und Zaubern gegen die Sarumans durchzudringen. Ich wusste nicht durch was die herabfallenden Schneebrocken ausgelöst wurden. Durch die Stimmen, den gewaltigen Schrei Gandalfs oder den Blitz der in die Spitze des Berges einschlug. Der Schnee begrub uns unter sich. Die Luft wurde mir aus der Lunge gedrückt und Kälte überkam mich. Hektisch versuchte ich mich ins freie zu kämpfen. Nachdem ich mich aus dem Schnee gerettet hatte fing ich an nach Merry zu graben der hustend an die Oberfläche kam. Ich half ihm hoch. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich jeder wieder befreit.

"Wir müssen den Berg sofort verlassen. Schlagen wir uns zur Pforte von Rohan durch und dann über die West-Fold zu meiner Heimatstadt", brüllte Boromir, nachdem er Pippin aus dem Schnee hochzog.  
Mein Bruder antwortete ihm:"Die Pforte von Rohan führt uns zu nah an Isengard heran."  
Die Kälte ließ mich müde werden und ich konnte mich an keinen Weg oder Langkarte Erinnern, welche ich während meinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte:"Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit? Gandalf?! Das hier ist keine...wir werden alle hier zu Grunde gehen wenn wir nichts unternehmen!", versuchte ich den Zauberer anzusprechen. Doch der starrte ins Nichts.  
Gimli war der der mir antwortete:"Überschreiten können wir den Berg niemals. Gehen wir unter ihm hindurch. Lasst und den Berg durch die Minen von Moria gehen.  
Gandalf war noch einen Augenblick ruhig, bis er Frodo ansprach: "Lasst den Ringträger entscheiden."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich: "Er hat auch so schon eine zu große Last zu tragen! Das ist nicht seine Aufgabe." Doch Gandalf schien mich nicht zu beachten.  
"Ewig können wir es hier nicht aushalten. Das wird der Tod der Hobbits sein.", brüllte Boromir durch den Schnee.  
Gandalf war ganz ruhig: "Frodo?"  
Nach kurzem Zögern sprach er: "Wir werden durch die Minen gehen."  
Der alte Zauberer schaute ihn nur an: "Dann ist es beschlossen."


End file.
